


Шрамы

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [6]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: У Олафа Кальдмеера есть всем знакомый шрам на щеке, к которому он прикасается, когда волнуется. После поражения при Хексберге у него наверняка появится еще, по крайней мере, один шрам. А Вальдес очень стремится скрасить раненому его быт и  поделиться с адмиралом цур-зее своим боевыми… заслугами?.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes, Олаф Кальдмеер/Ротгер Вальдес
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Шрамы

У Вальдеса был потерянный и виноватый вид. Сейчас он разительно отличался от того сурового моряка, которого впервые увидел раненый Кальдмеер. Тот был высок, с цепким взглядом, громким голосом и широкими жестами. Тот другой напоил Руперта касерой и смотрел так пронзительно, что Олафу дорого стоило не желать оказаться в холодных объятьях моря вместо объятий постели, и благодарить Создателя за обретенный шанс.

Сейчас Вальдес казался моложе, он был, кажется, трезв, и смотрел так виновато и грустно, будто нашкодивший пёс. Который всё понимает, но не говорит. Кальдмеер как честный эсператист знал, что Леворукого обычно сопровождают кошки, а потому Ротгер казался ему совершенно безобидным.

Вальдес сидел на подоконнике. Через два окна от постели, в которой лежал Олаф – и смотрел. Это продолжалось уже некоторое время, и если бы Кальдмеер не знал, что лечится от ран в доме того самого Бешеного, предположил бы, что находится в лечебнице для душевнобольных. Иначе зачем марикьяре сидеть на окне с подобным выражением? Умом тронулся. Не иначе.

— Если станете и дальше дурака валять — я выберусь из кровати, — сказал Олаф очень веско на чистеньком талиге, — Подойду к вам и прямо спрошу, отчего вы грустите.

С расстояния сложно было разобрать, но показалось, что волосы на голове Вальдеса встали дыбом. Он вытаращил глаза и завозился на своем месте. Кальдмеер выглядел плачевно, и представлять, как он встает, выпрямляет свое длинное тело, босыми ногами шлепает по полу, борясь со слабостью от жара – было физически больно.

— Не—не—не, Кальдмеер! – Ротгер скатился с подоконника и сам пошел к кровати, — Я и на стул могу сесть.

— Вот и сядьте, — здоровой рукой широким жестом хозяина положения Олаф указал на стул, — Только подальше от окна, пока спину не застудили. И не вздумайте отодвигаться в дальний угол.

Ротгер оторопел. Видимо, он порядком достал Ледяного своими визитами, что тот уже пытается перехватить контроль над ситуацией. Однако, несмотря на ранение и жар – какой адмиральский тон. Оркестра не хватает.

Вздернув подбородок, Вальдес демонстративно поставил стул вплотную к кровати, спинкой к ней, и плюхнулся верхом.

Олаф открыл рот, собираясь что—то сказать, но вместо этого сдавленно охнул. Между светлых бровей залегли три глубокие складки, он опустил взгляд и очень осторожно тронул здоровой рукой раненое плечо.

— Ну вот зачем вы руками махали! – наседкой встрепенулся Вальдес, — Вам хуже?

— Я махал, — перебил Олаф с усилившимся акцентом, — Потому что вы меня вынудили. И всё в порядке, то есть в пределах нормы, мне к вечеру всегда хуже, — переведя дыхание, он прикрыл глаза, — На мой вопрос вы не ответите?

— Вопрос?

Губы у Ледяного побледнели, видимо, боль была сильной.

— Да, вопрос. Отчего вы ходите ко мне. И сидите на подоконнике как потерянное дитя. Или как кэцхен, в которых у вас все верят. Что творится с вами? У вас нет других дел, кроме как сидеть с пленником?

Устав отчитывать Вальдеса, он опустил взгляд и медленно и деловито подтянул одеяло повыше.

Ротгер единым движением встал, аж стул стукнул, отошел к камину и покидал поленцев, чтобы северянину стало немного теплее, постоял, почесал в затылке, глядя на огонь.

— Конечно, к вечеру становится хуже. Конечно, — повторил он, обращаясь к языкам пламени, тихо и мрачно, а потом обернулся, глазами засверкал, — ...Вы меня подловили. Так и быть. Давайте, я вас развлеку.

— Вальдес. Я... не прошу меня развлечь. Я прошу объяснить мне, что с вами творится в последние дни. Мое здоровье вне опасности, тем более что мной занимается доктор. Я не нуждаюсь в столь тщательной опеке. От ваших взглядов плечо не зарастет. И не уеду я прежде, чем кесария решит мою судьбу.

Сказа все это, Олаф замолчал и отвернулся к окну. Было видно только шрам и кончик длинного носа. Окно задребезжало, и Кальдмеер внезапно цокнул языком.

— Вы живете по—царски. Такие высокие окна. Их же совершенно невозможно законопатить на зиму.

Еще одно полено влетело в камин, стукнувшись о заднюю стенку, поднялся сноп искр. Олаф медленно повернул голову и с удивлением на это поглядел, а Вальдес как ни в чем ни бывало пошел к постели.

— Уверен, вы выживете. Из соображений северной педантичности, — он улыбнулся, показывая белые зубы, с размаху плюхнулся на стул. — Вы думаете, я хочу поскорее от вас избавиться? Тогда мог бы не звать доктора. Вы бы вскоре околели… Плечо! Конечно, неприятно, и я ни разу не получал такого проникающего, но вот эта дрянь... – Вальдес закопошился, задирая рубаху, и показал длинный белый шрам на ребрах, — Тоже была в зиму.

Олаф покривил душой. Кроме жара, ноющего плеча – у него еще и заломило в висках. Он почувствовал, что вскоре, несмотря на всю заботу, действительно околеет. Потому что даже шевельнуть головой не было сил, так он и оставил ее, на левом боку, моргнул медленно, разглядывая Вальдеса: его смуглый живот и ребра, на которых отблески пламени смотрятся как—то… правильно. И прорезавшую их борозду грубо сросшейся кожи.

— Так и быть. Развлеките меня беседой. Хотя, должно быть, это неприятно вспоминать.

— Почему же! – Вальдес с готовностью опроверг слова Олафа, — Я был тогда неприлично молодым и горячим! Как и всем молодым — мне не хватало врагов. И в начале зимы я вышел оборонять родину от мародеров, и получил прекрасным тяжелым клинком по ребрам. Края раны были вот так! – и Вальдес сложил смуглые ладони как два расходящихся лепестка.

— Беру свои слова обратно. Я был неправ. – Монотонно ответил Кальдмеер, — Мне совершенно не хочется слушать о том, как вы по дурости истекали кровью. Хотя оной дурости у вас, кажется, со временем... – речь прервалась, а по коже Олафа прошел ощутимый озноб. Русые волоски на руках и шее встали дыбом, он наморщил нос и произнес не то, что хотел сказать изначально, — Вы бы оделись, Вальдес.

Ротгер приподняв брови, глядя на свою рубашку, и пытаясь смекнуть, что же еще ему следовало надеть.

— Вам холодно, Кальдмеер? – ответа не последовало, и Вальдес показал зубы в улыбке, — Или вам нехорошо от моего рассказа? Вы не дослушали! Самое интересное только начинается же! У нас, южан, принято шрамами хвастать… если выживешь!

Олаф от покачивания головой воздержался.

— Создатель с вами. Хвастайтесь. Благо рана эта давно уже зажила. Я в порядке, просто... Подождите, а если не выживешь?

— В рассветных садах похвастаешься!

— А. – Многозначительно произнес Олаф и на несколько мгновений закрыл глаза. С Ротгером рядом было хорошо. Даже в рассветные сады верилось немного. И будто сады эти не где—то далеко, а вот прямо за окном появятся, стоит только закончиться зиме с ее темнотой и завыванием ветра. Расцветут грушевые деревья, и маленькие желто—зеленые плоды усыпят ветки, Вальдес наверняка будет есть их немытыми, хотя уже разменял четвертый десяток…

Олаф открыл глаза.

— Не слишком большой наглостью будет попросить вас подержать меня за руку? – он приподнял уголки губ, смеясь сам над собой – и пальцами здоровой руки повел, — Мне и правда нехорошо, кровать как будто крутит.

Ротгер просидел, кажется, долго, потому что нахмурился, но холодную костлявую руку взял—таки и сжал.

— Вы ограничили мою жестикуляцию, — весомо сообщил он, взмахнув свободной рукой в воздухе, — Но моя же южная горячность уложила вас в постель, так что я просто обязан вас поддержать. На плаву! – гаркнув это, он поерзал на стуле и сделал еще один красочный жест, — Крови—то было мало! Но доктор сказал, что в двух местах видна кость! Так что выражение "пробирать до костей" повенчалось со мной на ту зиму. Это было отвратительно. Было больно, и я был весь серый, мне было холодно, а вокруг раны сплошной жар. Грязь вымыли, когда я был без сознания, и опасность миновала. Я очнулся забинтованным намертво — дома у дяди.

Олаф почувствовал, что теряет связь с реальностью и переносится куда—то в глубину жизни Ротгера, где ему плохо и больно, и где этот громкий, живой, Бешеный – лежит также в постели. Жар раскачивает кровать, словно в море, привыкшее к качке сознание моделирует густой запах йода.

— Это трогательно, — сказал Кальдмеер негромко, — что вы пытаетесь меня поддержать. Его рука немного согрелась. Или это усилился жар?

— Мне неловко почему—то, — глядя себе в ноги, Вальдес пробубнил глухо, — Я должен был убить вас. А вместо этого мне стыдно, что вас в этом сражении ранили. Хорошо хоть не я сам — а то было бы извращение... Вас тут держать, — по лицу Ледяного скользнул короткий взгляд, — Олаф... Ложитесь спать. Я вас замучил.

— Этого еще не хватало, — у Олафа сам собой получился почти родительский тон. Ласковый и раздраженный, — Чтобы вы винили в чем—то себя.

Он хмурится и моргает, глаза сухие и горячие, хочется потереть их рукой, но рука в плену у Вальдеса. В плену. Смешно.

— Давайте еще немного? – попросил Олаф, — Про ваши торчащие кости.

Вальдес внезапно улыбнулся Олафу мальчишеской улыбкой, вытянул шею и заговорчески произнес:

— И я лежал в комнате на первом этаже, куда не доходило солнце, и глядел на дядюшкин темный дуб на всех стенах. Он был помешан на этом дубе. Считал, что это красиво, а главное – дорого. А как можно выздороветь в комнате, обшитой темным дубом?

Кальдмеер двинул уголками рта, мол, даже не знаю – и поощрил рассказывать дальше.

— И первый раз он переругался со мной из—за того, что я поднялся и, подговорив прислугу, перебрался на второй этаж. Дело в том, что я считал тех, кто проходит мимо двери, начал звать их по именам — и они вступили со мной в сговор, просто чтобы я прекратил. Потом, под окно моей спальни в другой части дома стали приходить товарищи из команды. Развлечение состояло в том, чтобы спускать корзинку — и получать в ней какие—нибудь предметы. ...Край терпения дядюшки наступил тогда, когда один сеньор — кстати, они приходится его жене каким—то восьмым коленом — влез ко мне в окно.

За время рассказа темные от слабости веки Олафа смежились. Он произнес, не открывая глаз:

— Вы совсем не меняетесь, Вальдес. Если бы не шрамы... По одному только голосу я бы решил, что вам до сих пор двадцать. – Качка продолжается, его тело такое тяжелое, сплошные кости, будто само вырезано из дерева, — И чем же всё закончилось? Я внимательно слушаю.

— Да, я все еще считаю окно — отверстием, эквивалентным двери. ...О—о—о, как он кричал. Топал на меня ногами и говорил, что его дом — не место для таких шуток, что он взял меня из жалости, и что если я не уважаю его волю и рискую собой, то могу убираться в собственное жилье... Ну и я поехал в наш летний дом. А он, дражайший мой Кальдмеер, в горах. Я провел полдня в седле идущей лошади, три дня в бреду... А потом, в горах — выздоровел недели за две.

Улыбка вычертила вертикальные морщины на обветренных щеках, изогнула шрам.

— Знаете, это глупо, ведь столько лет прошло, но я рад, что всё закончилось благополучно. И что вы сидите тут… на стуле, а не на подоконнике.

…Я бы не выгнал его, как дядя, не смог. Создатель. Вальдес — дурак, и жизни ему своей не жалко, но злиться? Как на него вообще можно злиться?

Олаф попытался открыть глаза, чтобы сказать эти мысли вслух. Признаться, оправдывая все жаром, что не хочет Ротгера отпускать. Но не смог. Сон свалил его, длинное тело обмякло, пальцы в чужой руке легли расслабленно.

Ротгер еще довольно долго сидел у кровати, не шевелясь, слушал дыхание Ледяного. Он заснул так, как, бывало, умирали на руках товарищи, Вальдеса аж пробил холодный пот. Но Олаф дышал, и дышал, и продолжал дышать, а свет от камина становился все более алым. В конце концов Ротгер встрепенулся, поднялся, сходил за прохладной водой и тряпочкой, которую в итоге нахлобучил Кальдмееру на лоб. Поленец подкинул, притащил себе графин вина – и устроился на подоконнике.


End file.
